Parents
by Baka-Waka
Summary: "We're here..." "Where?" "Hell." Hibari finally takes Tsuna to meet his parents.


I have no idea, I really don't. This was going to be part of a future story but I didn't have anything for Tsuna's birthday (which I know was like two days ago) so I decided to post this. So happy late birthday Tsuna! I think it would be kinda fun to have parents like the ones I gave Kyouya, but I would probably die. Anyways, I hope you like this one.

**Pairings:** Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alaude x Giotto, and I guess I didn't really mention it but Yamamoto x Hayato (there's no conversation or anything Hayato's not in this one, but they are together. Just thought I'd throw that out there).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR. (I just gotta say, where the hell is Kyouya in the new chapters? -_-)

**Warning: **I messed with family lines or whatever. So yeah, pretty crackish family.

* * *

Tsuna looked around as he was being tugged along by his boyfriend of several months, Hibari Kyouya. "Um, Kyouya..."

The raven haired prefect turned his head to look at him. Tsuna feared that he would crash into something if he didn't look ahead so he sped up to walk beside him, allowing some lax between their arms. "What is it?" Kyouya asked sounding subdued, which alerted Tsuna. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kyouya what's wrong?" The small brunette asked, furrowing his eyebrows and squeezing Kyouya's hand that was entwined with his own.

Kyouya's attitude immediately shifted. His eyes narrowed and he tensed, unintentionally squeezing Tsuna's hand so tightly that it hurt.

Tsuna winced, "Um, it kinda hurts." He informed lightly, trying to carefully loosen his older boyfriend's grip.

Kyouya blinked before quickly releasing his boyfriend's hand. "Sorry." He mumbled

Tsuna frowned and once again quickened his pace to stay by the other's side. "Not that I don't love to be with you, but we could do it after school…" When the prefect didn't give a response, he reached out and grabbed his hand once again entwined them, and tried to pull him to a stop. "Kyouya tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?"

Kyouya stopped once he felt Tsuna uselessly try and tug him to a stop. He studied the other for a few moments before his face and eyes darkened. "…They want to meet you…"

Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "Who?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he looked passed him, "The devils."

The younger teen sweatdropped. "What?"

The raven haired prefect shook his head before once again walking forward, forcing Tsuna to come along. "Come on." He grumbled.

Tsuna quietly followed him for several minutes. The devils? What was that supposed to mean? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good since his boyfriend was acting so out of character. They'd been eating lunch by themselves when Kyouya had suddenly stood and dragged him along. Next thing Tsuna knew, they were off the school grounds doing what would be called 'ditching'.

The black haired male stopped suddenly, causing Tsuna to bump into him.

"Kyouya?"

"We're here…"

"Where?" Tsuna asked looking around. He spotted the ordinary house they were stopped in front of. Kyouya was taking him to this place? Was it his house? Tsuna shook his head; he imagined that Kyouya would live in a more…unique house since the violent male was definitely _unique._

"Hell." Kyouya responded and Tsuna looked at him to see if he was joking but the serious look on his boyfriend's face told him he certainly wasn't kidding. The older of the two started to walk toward the house, walking in and removing his shoes. He waited for Tsuna to do the same before walking forward a bit more.

Well Tsuna certainly didn't expect Kyouya to live in a place like this. It was normal. Tsuna started to wonder what his parents would be like…

His face brightened. "Kyouya! You took me home to meet your parents?"

Kyouya however, didn't look the least bit happy. "Feel free to run any time." He said lowly as the heard quick footsteps nearing them.

Tsuna sweatdropped before looking ahead. A woman that looked similar to Kyouya rounded the corner, face twisted in annoyance. Tsuna then started to get nervous. Was she angry? Surely she would be once she knew that they ditched school just to come here…

Kyouya glanced down at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

The woman opened her mouth and Tsuna braced himself for some angry shouting and scolding. However, he was surprised to hear a happy voice and a small squeal.

"Kya! What a cutie!" She yelled.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Is this the little Tunayoshi-kun I've been hearing so much about?" She asked, mispronouncing his name. "DEAR!" She yelled suddenly, starling Tsuna a bit. "GET DOWN HERE!"

Kyouya glared at her. "Old hag, this is Sawada _Tsuna_yoshi."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. "Kyouya!"

"Same thing." She informed, rudely waving her son off. She smiled kindly at Tsuna. "Don't worry about it dear, he's always like that."

Kyouya mumbled something under his breath and dodged the vase that was thrown at his head. Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He quickly looked over at Kyouya's mother to see a wide smile on her face and her eyes shut in the shape of an upside down u.

"What were you saying son?" She asked with a voice covered in sweet sticky syrup.

"Ha ha, do we need another vase?" A light male voice asked. Tsuna looked over to the stairs to see a blond haired male walking down toward them, a kind smile in place. He seemed unaffected by the broken vase which made Tsuna wonder if things like this happened very often.

Kyouya seemed to read his thoughts, "That's the reason we have a vase there." He informed quietly. Tsuna tried not to look surprised.

"Oh dear, this cutie is Tsuna-kun!" Kyouya's mother informed.

The man made it down the rest of the stairs. "Oh, you're Kyo's boyfriend?"

"Makes you wonder how our kid got such a nice boy." She said which made Tsuna surprised once again.

The blond man ignored her. "I hope you take care of our son, he has never been good with friends."

"Ah, y-yes sir."

He laughed. "Oh come on! You're part of the family now, don't be so formal!"

"What? We aren't married-" Kyouya snapped but his mom interrupted him.

"Oh-ho, you never know~"

"Men cannot marry men in Japan, old woman." The young teenage Hibari hissed in reply.

"Kyouya! You can't talk to your mother that way!" Tsuna scolded, once again elbowing him but this time with more force.

The stubborn male refused to wince.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun! I wish our children were more like you; instead I get stuck with two disrespectful kids." She sighed and shook her head. "Hopefully our little Fon-kun will end up like you or even his cousin Takeshi!"

Tsuna's eyes widened (for what felt like the hundredth time that day). He looked up at his boyfriend. "Yamamoto is you cousin?"

Kyouya nodded gravely. "_Step_-cousin." He muttered quietly, putting emphasis on the step like that made all the difference.

"Honey where is our little Fon?" Kyouya's father asked.

"Oh he's upstairs with Alaude and-"

"Tsuna!" A familiar voice yelled suddenly, interrupting the female Hibari.

Tsuna quickly looked up at the top of the stairs to find none other than his older brother Giotto. "Giotto-nii? What are you doing here?"

The elder Sawada smiled at him. "I'm here with my boyfriend of course."

"Boyfriend?" Tsuna squeaked. Last time he checked, his older brother was straight and had a girlfriend.

Giotto cocked his head to the side. "Is there a problem?"

"I-I thought you had a girlfriend…"

The blond Sawada chuckled calmly, "No my dear little brother, Alaude and I have been dating since we entered high school."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "That long? !"

The male next to his brother smirked as he eyed Tsuna. "Nice catch brother."

Hibari grunted. "Of course."

Kyouya's mother smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop behaving like pigs." She ordered sternly before smiling at Tsuna and taking his hands. "We are so glad that we are finally able to meet you! However we don't blame you if you leave our son just like we won't blame you Giotto-kun. Our sons are just terrible boys."

"Th-thank you?" Tsuna stuttered, not quite sure what to say to that. He heard his older brother chuckle once again and he looked at him.

"I already told you Masami-san, I don't plan on ever leaving Alaude." Giotto informed, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Alaude smirked and smugly looked at his mother.

The Hibari mother glared at her son and released Tsuna's hands before stalking up the stairs to reach her oldest son whose smug smirk had disappeared. "You disrespectful child, Giotto-kun loves you and all you do is look smug? I'm going to kill you." She threatened before tackling him. Tsuna's eyes were as wide as saucers as he heard the two falling to the ground and louder thumping and sounds of glass breaking. "Don't run away from your mother chicken! Be a man!"

Kyouya sighed and shook his head.

His father blinked before smiling at Tsuna. "We really are glad you love our son. I hope you come to visit again."

Giotto came down the stairs, not looking that he cared if his boyfriend got murdered by his mother. "Come on Tsuna, stay for dinner."

Kyouya looked like he was about to refuse but Tsuna spoke up, beating him. "I would love to stay!"

Kyouya glared, looking defeated.

His father laughed good naturally.

Tsuna jumped when there was a loud bang.

"You bastard child! Don't go ruining our house or I will kick you to the curb!"

"Uh…" Tsuna looked at his boyfriend.

Kyouya glanced at him. "He'll be fine. She doesn't always act on her threats."

'Doesn't always?' Tsuna thought. 'Has she before?'

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself!" Kyouya's father suddenly yelled, startling Tsuna. "My name is Hibari Yasushi (Yasishi means calm, quiet. I looked it up.), I'm Kyouya and Alaude's father."

"Ni-nice to meet you!"

There was one last bang before all was silent. Tsuna glanced around but no one seemed concerned, not even his brother.

"Ah Fon-kun! There you are!" Hibari-san yelled before she appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a small child that looked like Hibari without the blue-grey eyes and shorter hair.

The child calmly looked at Tsuna who smiled at the cute kid. "Hello."

Tsuna jumped, eyes wide.

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He can talk." He informed needlessly.

"I-I can see that…" Tsuna mumbled. "Um…hello?"

Fon smiled kindly at him before he was squished in his mother's embrace.

She squealed. "The Hibari family has hope after all! My dear Fon-kun, you have to be better than your two good for nothing brothers!"

"Stupid woman." Alaude muttered, slowly coming down the stairs. Tsuna was surprised to see that he was suffering from a bloody nose, other than that he just looked a bit ruffled up."

Giotto smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on, let's go take care of that." He ordered, leading his boyfriend back up the stairs.

"This is Hibari Masami (means something beauty I think), Kyouya and Alaude's mother. And this is Hibari Fon, the youngest in the Hibari family." Yasushi introduced, carefully taking Fon from his mother's smothering embrace.

Fon nodded to him and Tsuna hesitantly nodded back. But suddenly he the life was being squeezed out of him.

"You are so cute! I would gladly trade Kyouya or Alaude in for you!"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I hope you're staying for dinner! Kyouya's cousins are coming over! They want to meet you!" She said releasing him from the death hug.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was being pulled towards the door by his boyfriend.

"We're leaving." Kyouya hissed darkly.

Tsuna was about to protest when he heard the door open. "Kufufufu, how rude not to let is meet your boy toy Kyouya." A deep voice chuckled.

Tsuna frowned. 'I've heard that laugh before…'

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun I'm surprised you're dating this violent brute."

Tsuna quickly spun his head around and peeked around Kyouya's shoulders. "Mukuro? !"

Said male smirked at him.

"Ha ha looks like everyone's here already pop!"

Tsuna looked past Mukuro and the male that looked eerily similar to the blue haired male to see none other than Yamamoto, his father, and some woman.

Tsuna heard Hibari growl lowly.

"Now now Kyouya, you have to be polite around guests." Mukuro chuckled.

"You aren't a guest stupid Muku-chan." Masami informed as she passed him and the other male. "Neither are you Daemon Spade."

"Kufufufu." The man that looked like Mukuro chuckled before walking passed Hibari and Tsuna to head upstairs.

"Fon why don't we go start dinner?" Yasushi asked, walking with Fon to the kitchen.

"Chrome-chan! You're here this time!" Kyouya's mother shouted, hugging some poor girl hiding behind Mukuro.

Yamamoto grinned and approached them. "I should invite Hayato huh?"

Hibari glared at him.

"Um yeah sure?" Tsuna said, not sure if he should be inviting people since he was a guest.

"Ha ha ok! I'm gonna go call him!"

Tsuna heard his boyfriend growl something to Mukuro before he was once again dragged off, this time it was up the stairs. Mukuro chuckled before turning and talking to Chrome and Masami.

"Uh Kyouya where are we going?"

"My room."

"W-why?" Tsuna asked, automatically thinking naughty things and blushing.

"I hate crowding." Kyouya said simply.

"Oh…you have a big family."

"That's not even all of them." The prefect informed grumpily.

Tsuna smiled, "I think your family is really…interesting. Like you."

Kyouya stopped and turned to face him, studying his face carefully. He suddenly smirked and leaned down to land a surprise kiss on Tsuna, who immediately blushed. The older teen pulled back and smirked at him once again.

Tsuna really thought of something brilliant to say, he really did. "I…like your family." He informed lamely.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tsuna nodded.

Kyouya looked down the hall and scratched his head, "I guess they aren't the worst." He turned and smirked at his little tuna. "But I like you better." He informed before pulling Tsuna into his room where they got into a heated make-out session that was interrupted by Kyouya's mother bursting in and snapping a picture of Tsuna's surprised face and her son's irritated one.

"Make me grand babies!" She yelled.

"Hiiiiee? !"

* * *

A/N: Instead of having Tsuna have all the weird family members I thought I'd give some to Kyouya :) I'm so nice.

Hibari Fon and Hibari Alaude XD that sounds so funny!

Review cause you want awesome parents like these? Just kidding. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
